Bad Apple
by TheRoseKitten
Summary: Songfic about Claude's hardest choice in his life, which resulted in the death of his beloved.


**Author's Note: This was a very old and short piece I wrote based off of Rockleetist's fan dub of the song Bad Apple from Touhou. This is an AU where Claude and Alois lived after Ciel was turned into a demon. This basically is about Claude having to make the most difficult decision he has ever made and watches it backfire. Yes it hints that Claude has a relationship with Alois as well as Sebastian. Damion is a Wolf demon Fan made character of mine.**

* * *

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

Claude quickened his pace as he rushed forward,the scent of blood filling his nose. How could he not know? That Damion would go after the thing that mattered most to him besides Sebastian. He pushed open the heavy oak door.

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and-_

Alois backed up,his eyes wide.

"W-who are you!?".

A dark smile come from the green eyed demon.

"I am Damion...hmmm you don't look like much, why Claude would like you is beyond me." he growled.

Alois felt his heart stop as his eyes widened even more.

"G-Go away!" he cried. Damion snarled,leaping at him,driving his claws deep into his delicate flesh,crimson spilling out.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Claude stared at the scene in front of him. Blood pooled around around such a familiar body and a familiar figure stood over him.

"Pathetic little human, why you protect him is beyond me Claude." he said.

Claude's eyes narrowed as he advanced upon Damion.

" . . !" he growled, a dark shadow appearing behind him in the pale moonlight.

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

Alois felt cold but warm as Claude's warm voice enveloped him.

"Master...I'll take away all the pain I have bestowed on you..."

"C-Claude..." he choked out. "I never felt any pain when you were near." he said, his eyelids closing over lapis lazuli colored eyes. He let out one final sigh before it began.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

Claude's eyes glowed a deep purple as he let his fangs dig deeply into Alois's neck. He wouldn't lose Alois as he had done before. A pentagram of his seal appeared below them. He turned as he heard footsteps sounding in the hall.

_CLAUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ came a desperate thought he recognized as Hannah.

_I WILL NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN! YOU STAY OUT WITH LUCA HE MUST NOT SEE THIS!_ Claude thought back . He instantly heard silence fill the air as he resumed his turning ceremony.

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

Alois awoke with a startle as he flew up,screaming out Claude's name. Suddenly a hand reached out and gripped his hand.

"Shhh...master I am here..." came his soft voice that washed over Alois like a comforting blanket.

"Y-You turned me..." he whispered.

"I had no choice...I couldn't lose you...again."

Alois let his eyes wander to his butler, Claude's golden eyes boring into his. "You still look the same,Highness." he continued. Alois jumped up and ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

Claude sat in the room, his eyes narrowed. Is this not what Alois wanted? He wanted to be beside him forever and the only possible way was to turn him into a demon.

"Idiot." Claude looked up,turning into dark blue eyes.

"Ciel...".

"True it was the only way to save him but are you even sure it's what he wanted?" Ciel asked,his eyes boring into Claude's. Claude did not answer, because he has no answer

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

Alois walked out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to Claude?" he softly asked,walking up behind his butler,wrapping his arms around his waist as he buried his face into the small of Claude's back.

"No one your highness." he heard Claude whisper, turning to hold Alois. Alois smiled,breathing in his Claude's scent.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

Claude softly smiled, something he never did, as he watched his new demon lover sleeping peacefully. He turned as Timber slipped in with the other two,walking over to him.

"Is it true?" asked Timber. Claude nodded,his fingers tangling into the soft blonde locks. Canterbury, the oldest and wisest narrowed his eyes.

"Was it wise?" he asked.

"Whether it was wise or not is not important..."

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

Alois jittered with excitement as they rode up the Phantomhive manor. He jumped off his stallion,running up the stairs to greet Ciel with a huge hug. Ciel yelled at him until he turned to Claude. Alois blinked as something crossed the two, like an unspoken thought. It made him a little jealous. Clause was _his_ and no one else's. And he would make sure of it.

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

Claude sighed as he walked through the endless halls of his kingdom,followed by a darkly dressed purple haired demon,who stayed close to him. As they entered the great hall they were greeted by silence. Timber let out a cry at what he saw.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

Alois lay in blood, Ciel did as well as little ways cautiously crept inside. He could tell both had fought hard,over him of all stopped beside Alois,kneeling beside him.

_"Honestly, you were foolish to think I still held affection for Ciel...the only affection I ever held was for you,your highness."_


End file.
